


Whump/Noncontober Day 2: Collars and Toys

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober/Noncontober 2020 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Handsome Jack, BDSM, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Cock Cages, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Intern Rhys (Borderlands), Jack is a very bad man, M/M, Master/Pet, Poor Rhys (Borderlands), Rape/Non-con Elements, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, fuck machine, possible aftercare??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Rhys had always looked up to Jack, but that all changed when he overheard Jack mention his daughter. Instead of murdering Rhys though, Jack takes the cute intern home.It'd been far too long since he last had a pet.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Whumptober/Noncontober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951279
Kudos: 49





	Whump/Noncontober Day 2: Collars and Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is here! As always read with caution as this is a fic for Whumptober and Noncontober.
> 
> Not betaed by the way, pls forgive any mistakes I'm a tired little gremlin

Rhys whimpered softly as he's practically dragged down the hall. "H-Handsome Jack sir, _please_! I swear I won't say anything!"   
  
Jack ignores him, as he had every other time the kid had begged for mercy. He simply tightens his grasp on Rhys' arm, yanking him in closer.   
  
When they reach his private elevator, Jack practically throws Rhys inside, pushing the button for his penthouse before pinning the still dazed intern to the wall.   
  
"Listen up, kiddo." Jack's tone warns of intense pain if Rhys doesn't comply, so the terrified intern forces himself to meet Jack's gaze. "I'm only going to say this once. You will _never_ mention what you heard. You won't even _think_ about it. Be grateful I didn't just shoot you on sight!"   
  
Flinching, Rhys starts to cry quietly as Jack growls at him. "Y-yes sir...I-I won't say anything...please don't hurt me..." His gaze drops as tears fall, so he misses the moment Jack's rage fades, replaced by _hunger._  
  
"Don't worry, kitten. I won't hurt you-"  
  
A big hand grabs Rhys by the hair, dragging him out of the elevator as he yelps in pain.   
  
"-that much."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Panting softly, Rhys struggles to hold back tears, pain stabbing through him with every movement of his body. A harsh tug and sharp bark of laughter force him to look up, chain connected to the collar around his throat going taut. Jack's vile grin greets him, the man stroking himself slowly as he watches Rhys writhe weakly, ass being relentlessly pounded into by a silicone dick.

"You look cute, kitten. Squirming on that big cock. Want another in there?"

Panic fills Rhys at just the thought of having _two_ cocks in his ass. One was bad enough!! He shakes his head frantically, trying to scream pleas despite the gag keeping his mouth open wide for Jack to use.  
  
Laughing louder, Jack stands and walks closer, his free hand grabbing and yanking on Rhys' hair. "Aw, you look scared, cupcake! Don't worry, I like the way you choke on me better." He smirks and shoves in, fucking Rhys' face as the machine picks up speed, each thrust pushing Rhys forward, forcing him to swallow more of Jack's dick.  
  
They'd been going at this for hours, Jack had already fucked Rhys' ass himself twice, and two loads were drying on Rhys' face and in his air. But still, the poor kitten was yet to cum himself, a gilded metal cage forcing his little cock to stay limp.  
  
He cries out weakly as Jack pulls out, the fake cock in his ass ramming into his well-worn prostate for the hundredth time that night. Just as he starts to think he's going to pass out from the overstimulation, Jack finally turns the machine off.   
  
Sobbing in relief, Rhys lays trembling on the bench as Jack undoes the straps holding him down. When he's completely free, Jack scoops Rhys up into his arms, chuckling at the way he keens in pain. "Don't worry, little kitten. Daddy's got you now."  
  
As he's carried off to the bathroom, the world starts to go dark, Rhys managing one last thought before he blacks out.   
  
_...this is the man I admired..?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed! I'm sorry these are all so short, I just don't want to *not* get a fic out there ya know? Butttttt if you want to see more of a certain fic, be sure to let me know in the comments!!


End file.
